Holiday Annoyances
by Miss.Potter.xx
Summary: Lily and James go to Lily's  house over the holidays. While James has been invited on a muggle camp, Lily has to put up with the other annoyances of her weekend! please read and reveiew!


**I wrote this when I was a bit frustrated with my life; I find writing is like my therapy! It is a bit different to what I usually write but I gave it a go! **

**I had a review saying that this wasn't really a fanfic so I took it down, changed it. So take two! **

**Read and review please! Yeah, please don't forget that little button at the bottom of the page!**

~~Weekend Annoyance~~

URRGGGGHHHH!

I think it would be best to start off with some introductions, then I can vent out my frustrations to you! I'm Lily Evans, in my seventh year at Hogwarts. I am home for the holidays at the minute with my boyfriend a 15 months, James Potter.

It did take a while for me to come around to his pestering (some would call it constant date requests!) but it happened!

So anyway, last holiday when James came down, I introduced James to my old scout group and now they invited him to one of their camps. I made him promise that he wouldn't use magic when he was on the camp, even though his trace is off!

But right now I am pretty annoyed...and here come ALL of the reasons and A LOT of complaining.

When was the mini-bus going to get here! Yes, I do know that the campsite is an hour away and I do know that they left 45 minutes ago but still! Where are they?

This weekend had been the longest weekend I had experienced in months! It just dragged and dragged and dragged! And the amount of pent up frustration that just came out of this weekend was phenomenal, I mean how can one person get so annoyed and still hold it all in?

The first was on Friday night. James left to go on this camp I should be going on. But the worst thing was that we hadn't spoken in about three days before that!

Then Saturday came along. That was a blast! Hahaha jokes. I had six hours of drama rehearsal. So much fun. I woke up and I was so tired! I mean I went to rehearsals in joggers and slippers! Come on! Normal people don't do that! Then when I got there I realised that I had forgotten that my slippers had no grip so I was falling over everywhere!

The only reason I couldn't go on the camp was because of this drama rehearsal, so when I heard that someone else who went to drama and scouts had gone on the camp I was fuming! It was so unfair! I mean the drama tutor told me that I shouldn't go on the camp because my show was more important! So this was another bit of unneeded information that made my blood boil that little bit more!

After two hours of games, the drama group started to get serious and started to rehearse. This was when the tutor realised that my partner wasn't going to show up because she was ill. Then my tutor said I could go home! I had just wasted my day. My Saturday. A chance to go on a camp with James and test his muggle skills. I was pretty annoyed.

So, I phoned my dad to see if he could pick me up. I was even more annoyed with his reply, _'Busy, Catch a bus!' _ So I did – I now owe my friend two pound twenty pence! - And when I got home my dad made me help him in the garden! I was SO annoyed!

Then comes Saturday night, the most boring night every. Bad TV, no good music channels and no-body worth talking to over the phone.

Now I am sitting here, in my short-shorts, in my tank top, in my flip-flops with the sun beating down on my pale skin. I am here waiting for that bloody mini-bus to arrive. I take my phone try to call a friend, only to have my phone battery die on me. I think I am going to cry.

The parents are all out talking, there are a few other kids there but they are all younger than me.

COME ON YOU BLOODY MINI-BUS! ARGGHHHH!

This is just frustrating...

They should be here in 10 minutes...

Five minutes left...

Two minutes...

They should be here...

They're late...

I put my SIM in my mum's phone and call my bloody boyfriend through 0800 REVERSE! This is what my life has come to!

They are about 10 minutes away.

The background noise is so loud, they must be having fun.

I am still annoyed.

I should be there.

I open the car door and lie on the seats with my pale bare legs hanging out of the open door way. I contemplate putting them on top of the door. I don't go through with that idea 'cause then I won't be the only one annoyed. My dad would join the club. 'Cause of me putting my feet on a door. Pathetic. Not like my life. My life is just complicated.

_Why is everything with you so complicated?  
>Why do you make it hard to love you, oh I hate it<em>

Where are they? Have I mentioned that I'm bored? Have I said how frustrated I am? Have I said ho- I think I'll stop here...

Yeah...so...ummm...yeah...like...ummm...so...WHERE ARE THEY?

They should be here about in 38 seconds...

29...

21...

14...

9...

2...

There not here. Big surprise. I'm bored. I'm frustrated; I want to see my boyfriend.

I see a van! Is this them? I hope so!

AHHH...AHHH...AHHH...AHHH!

They have arrived!

Shall I move or shall I leave my long legs on show?

I will stay here until they are all out of the mini-bus.

I can see him staring at me!

Hahaha! This is what I planned.

Oh! There's my brother.

Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him...

I think it worked!

Haha... Okay, now let's go see my lovely boyfriend.

Heehee... I see him! Aww bless. He looks sad. Let's go cheer him up then!

'_Hey,' _I say. '_How are you?'_

'_I'm good'_ He replies.

'_How was camp?'_

'_It was fun. I missed you though.'_

'_I missed you too.'_

'_It was bad without magic...'_

'_Oh Hahaha, but well done for managing it, unless you're lying to me?'_

'_I'm not! Trust me.'_

'_Okay, I do... let's go home and pack.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Dude! Hogwarts tomorrow!'_

'_Oh yeah. Let's go!' _

I just had to laugh at James then! We walked back to my mum's car, hand in hand.

The train journey to Hogwarts the next day consisted mainly of James making up two days worth of no magic.

**Now, you see that little button right below this bit of text? Please can you click it then tell me if you liked it or not, criticism or tips, or anything else you want to say!**

**The little button... DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT! **


End file.
